The Americans
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: Takes place in an alternate version of starwars in which it coexsits with earth placed in the unknown region. After reports to attacks against an American out post a taskforce comprised of the best is sent in respounce. These men end up in the heat of clone wars.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One Asimov**

It had been three months since the voyage had begun. Warrant Officer James Fredericks was frozen in cryo stasis. He was apart of task force vanguard formed in response to data collected by the 1st interstellar reconnaissance division. They had been sent to explore possible alien life. They'd set up an outpost and reported hostile activity to a few patrols sent to explore further into the galaxy. Now America didn't have the resources to launch a full invasion. So they built the biggest ship possible to carry their best.

Fredericks a green beret he was to aid in possible interstellar relations and operate unconventional warfare if possible. Right now the man was in the middle of a dream a nice dream about some woman with green eyes and cherry red hair. He didn't know no her name but he was calmed by her very presence.

However that was all interrupted as the alarms in the ship screamed. Flashing red lights everywhere. The dream ended he instantly forgetting it. James was suddenly thrown out of his pod. On his knees he stared at the ground for a quick moment he took two breaths. He could hear other men vomiting in the background as he was told was possible side effect of cryo stasis. He was glad they had made the voyage so much could've gone wrong that didn't go wrong.

That alarm ment they'd arrived at out post Asimov after all. On the same planet anyways. James got to his feet to look around. He noticed immediately that he was in fact wrong about nothing going wrong. Out of the five divisions of elite special forces only seven men counting himself were out. This was beyond bad.

He looked around to see who they were. He could only recognize two other men. One was one of his squad mates weapons Sergeant Kirk Reynolds. The other was code named Phoenix tier one air force 24th tactics squadron. He was highest ranking out of all of them.

Apart of James wished that if something went this wrong he'd be highest in rank. At the same time he was glad highest ranking personnel was tier one while he was tier two. Tier one guys usually had way more experience.

"Gentlemen we have a problem." Phoenix said, "There's seven of us."

Everyone looked around to acknowledge the situation. No one else had come out. Everyone was shocked some shaking their heads in denial for a moment. James was pretty confused as to what went wrong as well.

"Well just great." Said one of the men James didn't recognize.

"Alright before we start let's introduce ourselves," Phoenix started, "Wing commander Phoenix air force 24th tactics squadron."

Phoenix was definitely a code named he was told just to go by Phoenix it made things easier in the end. The man was trying his best to keep his cool in the situation in which it seemed like the operation it's self was in jeopardy.

"I'll go next," Said the men who spoke earlier, "petty officer 3rd class Anderson Madison Navy SEALs."

They had one SEAL that would prove useful a man trained to operate any where any time. It would've been better if he was DEVGRU but James was in no position to complain. After SEALs were fierce warriors could accomplish nearly any task you gave them.

"Andrew Garrison army rangers."Said another man.

"Robert Hanson marine raiders."

"Kirk Rynolds weapons Sergeant with the berets."

"James Fredricks warrant officer with the berets."

"Such a random group," the SEAL said, "One raider,one ranger,two berets,and a SEAL all under the command of an air force tactics squadron man."

Fredricks agreed on that. It was certainly an odd arrangement but then again it was an odd situation. Simply James never thought he'd do anything remotely like this when he joined the berets. Than again no one had ever done anything remotely like this excluding the ist division. However when the offer was made how could he say no. Who gets to put fought in the first interstellar war on their resume.

"Yeah well it's what we got." The wing commander said, "Let's get to work figure out if there's a manual release on these things."

"It's code locked." Said The SEAL remembering something from the briefing, "Spector were given the code."

Spector was the man in charge of the overall operation on the field anyways. He was a DEVGRU commander. You couldn't have asked for a finer leader. Everyone heard the stories.He was present on the ship in an unopened pod unfortunately.

"Whose dumb ass idea was it not to give everyone the code." Said the ranger.

"It was meant if for some reason early release needed to happen." The SEAL replied.

"And how exactly would that work?"

"The computer would trigger his pod to open then he'd implant the code."

"This still sounds like a dumb plan why not just have all our pods open?"

"You think I know what goes threw a politician's head when coming up with a plan."

"So we can blame the president."

"I never said it was the president's idea."

"Still fuck that guy he approved this batshit crazy operation."

"And you're one of the idiots who volunteered."

"Gentlemen focus," The Wing commander said the conversation having gone on for too long, "Alright if it was a politician all we have to do is get the advanced communication receiver to outpost Asimov then we call them."

One of the main issues was that the 1st interstellar reconnaissance division only had to ability to send messages. Their receiver was damaged in the landing something they made sure to note in the first message sent back.

"Can we contact the first division?" James questioned, "Threw a radio link."

"You have a point if we landed on the wrong side of the damn planet we won't know." Phoenix said, "Alright to the armory there we can unpack the radio and some turn off the alarm it's driving me insane."

Minutes later the alarm was deactivated and everyone was in the armory. James brought out the radio communicator and handed over the telephone attached to it. Phoenix looked at for a moment surprised a little.

"Is there a problem sir?" James questioned seeing his confused look.

"Just we manage to design a ship that should've taken us hundreds of years yet we have the most primitive looking communication device in history. Seriously where'd they get this from the world war two museum?"

Everyone laughed glad there was some humor in the otherwise dire moment. Then James began to work it trying to communicate to the 1st division. He grumbled to himself.

"Stop I got something." Said Phoenix hearing a voice, "Hello this is vanguard to Asimov any one receiving over."

There was a few minutes of silence. Everyone was on edge afraid no one would respond.

"This Asimov we're receiving you Vanguard over," a voice said back to everyone's relief.

"Asimov how far are we from your position?"

"Vanguard you've crashed one hundred miles out and you've been out for five days."

"Asimov say again?"

"Five days is there some kind of problem vanguard."

"Asimov we just woke up and there's only seven of us."

There was a moment of silence. Phoenix was worried that this piece of crap radio dropped communication somehow. However he thought he could hear the sound of the man speaking to a superior.

"Alright vanguard listen very carefully," the operator said slowly, "Your crash set off a seismic disturbance the enemy has deployed robotic patrols to find you. There isn't much we can do your zone is too hot to extract from. Move up ten miles you'll find a beach we'll extract you from there. Bring the receiver the guys back home will have a solution I'm sure."

Phoenix was silent for a moment leaving the rest of the taskforce alone was risky. However he didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll do Asmov over and out." Phoenix replied as the communication cut.

"So what they say?" Questioned James immediately.

"We're in enemy territory." Phoenix replied getting to the good part, "And we gotta get the receiver ten miles down to a beach for extraction."

"Leave behind the others!" The SEAL said outraged at the idea.

"I don't like it one bit but we don't got a choice petty officer."

"I'll stay." James said out of nowhere.

"What why?" Questioned Phoenix, "One man can't do much to an army."

"No but he can call if something goes wrong to keep you updated."

"Fine watch the ship and do not engage the enemy except for a last resort." Phoenix ordered,

"Everyone gear up and everyone besides James prepare to move out."

Everything was practically designed to fight the new enemy. The enemy shot weapons that relied on heat and impact to kill the enemy. They now wore heat resistant carbon fiber body armor under their tactical vests. Their helmets made from the same material and their gloves leather like material that was weaker. The enemy had a metal armor their guns designed with new specialized armor piercing rounds. Hell they were even given genetic enhancements to deal with the threat. They didn't age and could react way faster than they once could take some hits that'd kill a normal man but wound them. All this adapted based on the information the 1st interstellar reconnaissance division collected on the enemy.

Every operations group had a different variant. James had on the beret variants example based off the design of his old gear. The man placed on his half face mask after his earpiece then helmet. Everyone else had combat goggles that provided hud. James wouldn't need that for now. Now James just made sure he had his upgraded M4A1 ready to go at moments noticed. He then grabbed from his personal locker earbuds and his music player which had access to a large variety of music. He then made his way to the bridge. He set the motion detectors and waved as he saw the men leaving threw the window. He set rifle down next to him and took a second to relax as he kept an eye on the motion detector. When he really thought about it he'd been in worse situations with a lot less resources.

Republic intelligence had intercepted a separatist transmission. They were moving troops to a completely random planet. It wouldn't give them resources or provide them with a hyperspace lane. The reason was due to some unknown seismic event called in. The republic wanted to know more.

For that reason that's what a dispatch from the twenty fifth reconnaissance battalion. Engaged in a fierce firefight with a group of battle droids lead by commandos. Arc captain Dagger was firing off his rifle as the droids were everywhere. Two other arcs chucked grenades over. The explosions blew apart the battle droids scattering their parts everywhere. Many flying into their vicinity. Still more droids moved in

A jedi then jumped forward lightsaber drawn. The arc used hand signals to order his men to provide support for the jedi. She cut down numerous droids as the arcs covered her taking out two super battle droids. Quickly the jedi swung the blade threw each commando unit. The droids dispatched in a matter of seconds.

The Captain and his Arcs came to her side after the battle had concluded. They looked around making sure the area was clear.

"Where's Master Trenor?" She questioned only being a padawan.

"Dead sir you're in charge now." Captain Dagger replied saluting.

"Stay on the path we must investigate the seismic event."

The Captain hadn't informed her on clone deaths. She assumed they weren't very high. They'd been here for three days engaged and took out numerous droid patrols. This cost them six lives in all. The captain hadn't even mentioned clone deaths of this recent encounter.One thing was for sure whatever they found better be worth it.

Phoenix was leading his men threw vastly open grassland. He hated this no cover what's so ever. If a fire fight broke out it was going to be brutal. However he had no map no knowledge of the area none of this was good. Worst of all he'd only seen pictures of the enemy. He had no true idea what these robot soldiers were capable of. He also kept thinking if James got into a firefight he wouldn't attempt to contact them until it was over and if he died that would be never.

"Sir enemy helo!" The SEAL yelled even though it wasn't a helicopter but what else would you call a flying object that kind of hovered.

Everyone ducked down as a droid gunship flew right over them. If that thing had actually seen them they could've been gunned down there and then. That was much too close for comfort. However it wasn't too long after the gunship had gone gunfire broke out.

The SEAL and the Ranger opened fire upon a patrol of battle droids. First contact with the enemy. The SEAL was quick with the modified Scar H. He quickly sent bullets threw three of the mechanical soldiers. Droid parts flew everywhere from impact like shrapnel. The ranger thought twice about throwing a frag as one of the droid shards went past his shoulder cutting the sleeve. Instead he kept up fire with the M4-A1 he wielded. The marine raider was armed with a sniper and a submachine gun modified UMP 45 to be exact. He squeezed the trigger his genetic enhancements made it way too easy to handle his gun. Droids were shot apart where they stood no match for the skill of the men. The droids however were plentiful in number.

All of Phoenix's men were now locked in this fire fight. For all he knew a full legion was attacking them. He quickly looked at the weapons Sergeant who carried the package. Phoenix knew if this went on for too long reinforcements would arrive. He had a gamble as he took out a grenade.

Without further thought he pulled the cap off and chucked over the frag into the patrol of battle droids. The explosion broke tearing the droids apart sending their parts threw other droids and towards the squad. A sharp fragment striking right past the weapons sergeant's neck he flinched. Phoenix reacted quick as the explosion went off firing off his rifle as he moved forward the bullets tore threw three other droids that would've survived.

The rest of the squad followed their leader quickly advancing as they shot. The remainder of the patrol was shot up in a matter of seconds. Phoenix and his men took on possibly an entire platoon without losing a single man. He was glad one thing hadn't gone bad today.

"Alright move out before another enemy patrol arrives." Phoenix ordered.

The squad wasted no time resuming their trek. Now Phoenix became concerned an enemy would uncover what became of a missing patrol. When that happened they would be hunted and even if they got to the evac point first James would be in a rough position. They needed to get to Asimov ASAP so they could fix this problem ASAP.

The republic reconnaissance group lead by the Jedi commander came upon grassland to see droid parts scattered all over the place. It was evident there was a fight and the droids didn't win. Captain Dagger went down to examine it. They had unknowingly uncovered Phoenix's squads fire fight just ten minutes after it had ended.

"Very odd." The Captain said as he started his analysis.

"What?" Questioned the Jedi.

"Judging by what remains blasters were not used by their advisories," The Captain started his reply, "In fact I think it was some kind of ballistic based weapon."

"Ballistic based you mean a slug slinger?" The Jedi replied picturing a tusken raiders weapon.

"Exactly," The Captain said, "The way the droids were despatched no burns but they look as if they were literally shredded apart and then there's this."

The Jedi was handed a bullet taken out from the chest of a B1 battle droid. To her it was quite bizarre never having seen anything like it before. It's shape suggested it was quite arrow dynamic definitely more advanced then a Tusken's rifle.

"It's a bullet." The Captain said only a little disappointed she didn't know what it was.

"Primitive." The Jedi remarked.

"That would say it's below our tech and by the looks of this fire fight our mysterious friends weaponry at least is on par with our own it just works differently."The Captain said sounding quite fascinated, "However last time I checked we didn't have slug slingers of this quality anywhere in the galaxy."

"Captain are you suggesting we're seeing an alien invasion?" The Jedi said know worried.

"Invasion may be long winded but yes I believe these weapons at the very least are alien in nature." The Captain concluded.

"You think the droids know what's become of their patrol?"

"All the more reason to press forward."

The Jedi knew he meant for the sake of their mysterious friends not just there's. The droids would not take kindly to hostility even if they started it. These men whoever they were may not know exactly the extent of the threat presented to them. For from the looks of it if they weren't from around here their was a chance this was their first encounter with a droid.

James sat in the bridge on a chair watching the scanners which would tell him if anyone was coming within a mile. He needed that knowledge it was a very big ship and would take time to get to the hangar. However nothing appeared on the scanners so far and it had been at least an hour. Apart of James began to think no one would show up.

So he sat there slowly nodding his head to the beat of the song he was listening to. Then a bright light flashed on the scanner throwing him off a little. He quickly read the information presented to him. Which was a bunch of dots on a radar like screen with numbers on it. A group of targets approaching from the north one mile out. That was the direction Phoenix had left in.

He put his hand to his ear piece to radio to Phoenix. He was concerned if these targets weren't them these targets killed them. And if that was the case the odds of him taking them down were quite small.

"Wing commander?" James said as a question to see if they were alive.

"Yes warrant officer?" Phoenix's voice calmed James.

"How close are you to the point."

"Two miles to go why?"

"It's really nothing just a few targets one mile out."

"What," The Wing commander replied concern evident in his voice, "Remember what I said James do not engage if they just pass. Call back in about an hour or after the targets pass."

"We'll do and it's good to know they didn't kill you cause they're approaching from the direction you left."

"Shit." Phoenix cursed a few seconds of silence passed, "Alright we ran into a patrol and killed them all it must be reinforcements dropped from a spaceship. Now the robots aren't exactly smart or skilled but still exercise caution they come and great numbers and create their own shrapnel when killed."

"Understood over and out." James replied almost saluting.

The man quickly took out his earbuds and slid the music player back in his pocket. He then flipped his combat goggles down accessing the his hud. It provides some tactical assistance in the corner his vitals appeared. He then grabbed locked and loaded his rifle and moved out. He pulled up his half mask to totally conceal himself. Why it was more for feeling than actual purpose.

It took about thirty minutes to book it down to the large hangar. It contained a multitude of redesigned vehicles. He chose to duck behind one of the military's latest APCs. Why they had given them such a large vehicle for special operations beyond him. However it was very convenient to hide behind while waiting for someone to come threw the only entrance.

He brought out the tablet which had a radar display the only thing he saw of the targets was a group of dots moving closer. They had gone from a solid mile out to closing on a few feet in the time it took him to set up. However he had a plan on his way down he stopped by the armory and grabbed a rocket launcher. If they came in he'd have a little surprise for them.

Meanwhile the republic forces moved to see a massive ship crashed on the grass land. This thing was easily longer and wider than any two venators combined. However it wasn't armed and it's shape looked more like a part of a much larger craft. The republic forces all looked at one another baffled by it. Who would have constructed this craft and why.

"Look at the size of it." One arc said in sheer amazement.

"Please it's not that impressive it's no more than an over sized missile design to carry things rather than explode." Said the Captain who was utterly unimpressed in fact he was disappointed by these aliens, "I mean the thing hasn't got a single turret on it. It's like it was only intended for one use and that was to crash into the face of a planet quite idiotic."

"Maybe it was captain they have excellent ground forces but their navy's obviously lacking otherwise the separatist wouldn't have been able to hold this world." The Jedi commander said.

"Excellent point Ma'am." The captain replied a little let down, "Everything's got limitations."

The group then began to look for an entrance into the large yet primitive craft. Then finally they found a large opening to the craft. It was easily the biggest hangar they had ever seen. As they entered it seemed to get larger. The vehicles they saw looked even more primitive with their wheels,treads, or propellers. One wondered how they managed to get this behemoth out here in the first place.

As they walked along the Jedi commander could feel something some one in the force. It was a man who had hostile intent. She held her hand up for everyone to stop. However everyone flinched as a man in gear they'd never seen before jumped from cover. In his lands it looked to be a rocket launcher. However she could sense the man himself was surprised by something.

"Take one more step I blow us to kingdom come!" James said the threat finally arrived.

James was taken by surprise he didn't expect to encounter a human female of all things. However memories from Iraq reminded him anything could be a threat. He didn't let his guard down for a single second.

"Is it really worth killing everyone for." Captain Dagger replied catching James off guard who'd assumed he was some mindless robot.

"You outnumber me I die either way." James concluded still aiming the rocket launcher.

"Unless we're not hostile." Dagger replied wanting to save everyone's life.

"Ok just calm down we'll lower our weapons if you put the rocket launcher down." The Jedi said trying to compromise.

James simply nodded and slowly set the launcher down as the clones set down their blasters as well. Everyone took a second to relax except James who wasn't sure they were completely in the clear. He kept his hand near his side arm. If all went to hell in a split second he could his pistol and place a bullet in five of them before they got their weapons maybe more by the time they started shooting.The Jedi could sense his mistrust and his readiness to kill.

"We mean you no harm." She tried to reiterate.

"Let me explain to my perspective," James said just realizing that everyone oddly spoke english American english at that, "I was sent here in response to a threat to one of our outposts by a large alien force. My comrades engaged alien robots in combat now I have what looks to be some elite force in my hangar now I will admit that speaking the same language and your leader being human make me think twice and the fact no gun fire has been exchanged yet."

"You mean the fact you didn't kill us all." Captain Dagger replied pointing out the fact if he fired the rocket launcher they'd all be dead.

"Yes the fact we're still standing here helps your case however I'd be a fool just to trust you."

"Alright the men threatening your outpost are our enemies too we are at war with them and these men are also human show him Captain." The Jedi said in response deciding it might be better not to explain the whole clone army thing to a man who knew nothing about the galaxy.

Dagger nodded then slowly removed his helmet. James could tell they wanted to ease tensions he could try to work with them. However he needed to call this in before anything else could go down. Not just for further orders but he knew if he was leading the operation he'd want to know things like allied alien forces that weren't so alien.

"See human just like you." Dagger replied.

"Alright I gotta call this in please don't move or go for your weapons." James replied getting on his earpiece keeping his eyes on them the entire time.

Meanwhile Phoenix became increasingly concerned even though it hadn't been even fifty minutes but James could be dead already. He didn't like this thought but couldn't shake it. Even as he came on the beach and saw a landed Osprey. Standing outside CIA special activity division (SAD) man in old grade body armor. He had with him delta force operators and force recon guys all armed and decked out in old tech.

"Alright let's go we don't got a lot of time!" The SAD man yelled.

Phoenix stopped while getting a communication from James to his relief. The man was alive and probably killed the alien patrol.

"James you gotta tell me the story of how you single handedly killed an entire alien patrol seriously I'll get you in tier one for that accomplishment." Phoenix said pretty sure he could convince Spector to move James up to delta.

"That's the thing I didn't kill them." Said James slowly.

"What'd you mean?" Phoenix questioned holding up a finger that said one moment to the SAD man who was shouting at him.

"They claim to be enemies of our enemy and I have reason to believe they're telling the truth."

"Alright James you're the beret foreign relations are in your ballpark I need to analyze the situation and determine if we trust them or kill them yourself. I gotta go or the CIA will have my ass listen I trust you're a smart man just do your job."

As the communication cut James caught himself staring at the alien force with no more advice or further orders then he started out with. He could do this he'd been in worse situations in the past he kept telling himself that. The middle east and eastern Europe was so much worse then this situation here. He sighed for a moment getting himself together.

"Alright let's talk about this war and the two factions involved perhaps I'll crack a beer we got a few those. Heard the boys in six smuggled them in." James said trying to be friendly rather than hostile now.

"Boys in six?" Questioned The Jedi.

"Yeah it's what my squad nicknamed the seal team six guys during training for the current operation."

"How many people do you have?"

"One hundred,two hundred, ten million I'll reveal more details depending on how all this goes."

"Fair enough." the The Jedi replied.

"Let's start with names I'll go first names James yours."

"Alright I'm Kira I'm in charge of this group my second in commands Dagger we work for the galactic republic. We're a democracy of worlds at odds with the separatists they consider themselves a democracy but they're run by a Sith and bunch of wealthy companies."

"Sith?" Questioned James.

"Right you don't have those from where you're from," Said Kira who now needed to explain the Sith and the Jedi, "Alright in this galaxy there's this thing called the force some of us can access it and use it. Many of us choose to be Jedi and use it for good the Sith use it to control and gain power."

"Got it you're the X-Men they're the brotherhood." James said summarizing it into terms he understood, "But how do I know the Sith wouldn't say the exact same thing."

"Well take it from your experience the separatist sent soldiers who tried to kill you the republic sent soldiers who are talking to you."

"You make a good point." Said James who gave it some thought, "But why are you here seeing your numbers you're either really good or really stupid because you're heavily outnumbered."

"Same could be said for yourself."

"Again you don't know our numbers or our skill."

"Fine we're reconnaissance who were sent after intercepting a separatist message presumably about your ship."

James took a second to think about this whole situation

"You know what we got a saying on earth the enemy of my enemy is my friend so consider this a temporary alliance cause you guys have advanced weaponry and I'll take the help I can get."

Meanwhile finally they arrived at out post Asimov. Phoenix was curious how James was doing but he had things to do. He was met by another CIA man who had a grin on his face.

"Welcome to outpost Asimov you bring the receiver?" The CIA man questioned.

"Yeah Kirk has it." Phoenix replied.

Kirk came out and put the box on the ground. The CIA man formed a smile on his face as did Phoenix. Although he didn't think anything was going to go horribly wrong he was still glad the solution was upon them.

"Follow me Wing commander while the engineers set up the receiver we gotta talk about your ship."

Phoenix didn't question any further he simply followed the CIA man threw the base. It was high tech much of technology wasn't earth. Delta,ISA,and marine recon were all around he even saw ships that definitely weren't human.

He followed the man into a room that had one delta force commander and a few other important figures. Phoenix saw a map nap a drawn map of what seemed to be part of galaxy with a lot of unknowns marked on it.

"Alright the rest of vanguard is surrounded by those robotic bastards they have no clue where our outpost is but our scouts say they got possibly an entire division. We're pulling our division together from out posts Bradbury and Wells."

"Wait how did you gain interstellar travel capabilities?" Questioned Phoenix remembering everyone originally thought it was one planet before they sent in new information.

"We kind of used Delta force to hijack a ship and kidnapped it's pilot forcing him to show us how to use it."

"I admit it was not our proudest moment." The Delta force commander replied who had held the gun on the driver himself.

"Alright I say we just make that classified if we ever get asked." The CIA man explained.

"Agreed," Said Phoenix wishing he hadn't asked.

The door opened up and two engineers entered the room. They had smiles on their faces as they'd made a great accomplishment.

"Sirs receivers up we can call earth and get a response in real time." Said one engineer, "By the way I over heard by any chance can I go home now my family probably thinks I'm dead."

"I'm sorry Gary but you know to much." The CIA man replied.

"My names not Gary."

"I know Gary I know."

James meanwhile was considering how much he could actually tell them. Trust was a serious issue one thing was for sure. He couldn't ask them to help protect what they didn't know about. Either way it acquired to him they might not trust him. If no one trusted each other then it would undermine what they were trying to do. At least one party would need to trust the other to the point where they weren't constantly looking over their shoulder every second.

"Alright follow me there's something you gotta see." James said realizing he was about to take a major risk. But the way he saw it he didn't decide to go on this op there'd be no risks or even join the military.

Everyone simply nodded as they walked with him. After about walking for 30 minutes it became evident James should've also said it would be a long walk. However after 30 more minutes they made it the door. James pressed a button and watched it woosh open that always impressed him. Made him feel like he was in a sci fi movie. Then again this whole ordeal made him feel like he was in a sci fi film.

"Alright you might find this a tad bit creepy just brace yourselves." Said James who had turned around to tell them this. He however found this creepy every time he saw it even though he knew better.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the bizarre sight. They saw the rest of the taskforce the thousands upon thousands still frozen in cryo stasis.

"That's how we made the voyage something the scientist called cryo stasis now there's a glitch in the system most of us didn't come out. We're working on the solution."

"What's your plan?" The Jedi questioned.

"Too many details that my superiors would define as confidential information."

"Fair enough," The Jedi said slowly realizing he'd revealed the location of his comrades this was a sign he was somewhat trusting them, "How long are we protecting them for?"

"Can't give an exact time and date cause I'm not sure but I can tell you they'll be coming back and when they do we'll have enough men to pull of operation overlord ten times over." James said then realizing they didn't know what operation Overlord was, "It's the biggest naval invasion in my planet's history we don't have time to into details about it."

"Alright you all heard the man set up defences and prepare yourselves we could be here for awhile."

Phoenix had written down careful instructions on how to fix the glitch it was very detailed and as much as Phoenix wanted just to call James he couldn't. He was informed that their enemy may or may not be listening to their com conversations. There was evidence to suggest both were happening. Now they were watching the men at Asimov load up on their low tech gear. They had armor piercing rounds which would do enough damage against droids but they weren't anything near enhanced Vanguard rounds.They didn't even have the protective armor.

"You really couldn't have brought even a little of the munitions sent to reinforce us?" Questioned the SAD man loading his custom G36C.

"I'm sorry it would've slowed us down by the way nice gun you got there haven't seen too many of those on the American side of things."

"I'm SAD my work often revolved around being able to deny America was involved using an un American gun was a must however I've fallen in love with this thing."

"Interesting."

Phoenix entered the same pelican as his squadron everyone locked and loaded ready to finish this operation. The SAD man returned for a quick second.

"Ok we're going to create a diversion so you can secure the ship so make it quick presumably after we have secured the area then we'll go about the planet. The other outposts are sending more men in as I speak."

"Understood." Phoenix replied.

The man left as the door to Phoenix's osprey slowly closed everyone fell dead silent as they took off. The only thing on Phoenix's mind was his team mates if he failed they'd all be doomed to their fate. It was in times like these he had to remind himself to relax and convince himself everything would work out. However this mission struck closer to his soul on his first tier one op in Afghanistan his entire team was dropped with false information. They were surrounded and killed all but him who was captured and tortured for months till his own rescue. He could still hear his team's cries for help cries that would never be answered.

James sat on the balcony that overlooked the entire hangar. A solid hour had passed and he'd received no word from Phoenix he began to worry. Normally he'd just listen to music but he needed to be able to communicate with his native allies. They had done a great job setting up defences these men were extremely efficient soldiers. However it wouldn't be much good if Phoenix was never returning.

"You seemed concerned about something." The Jedi told him

"How can you tell?" Questioned James being completely serious in that questioned, "I got full face gear on."

"Jedi can sense certain things like emotions." She replied.

"Right," Said James who simply wasn't surprised any more, "Yes I'm a little stressed you could say been a solid hour since my teams called in they usually call in every hour. If they're all dead then everyone else on this voyage is to."

"Maybe they're alive and they're just occupied," The Jedi said trying to reassure him then realizing that's what one usually said one's self first in a situation like this, "Besides once the republic shows up with a fleet I'm sure are technicians can figure out your glitch anyways."

James looked at her for a moment he immediately noticed she had red hair and green eyes. It was a weird moment of deja vu. However he shook that thought off immediately.

"Why are you concerned about my stress levels it doesn't have much to do with the mission yours or mine." James said in reply, "Cause when the bullets fly I'm cool as an ice cube."

"I'm a Jedi we have to care about all living things around us."

"So you're not just some government military asset?"

"Sirs!" The Arc Captain yelled as he charged in with urgent news, "Intercepted separatist communication requesting reinforcements to a village ten miles out. Something to do with invaders wielding slug throwers."

James chuckled to himself for a moment. He knew exactly what they were doing right about now and had an idea of why Phoenix wasn't calling him.

"Seems the 1st interstellar recon division's starting the party," James said standing up turning to the Jedi and the captain, "Get ready it's only a distraction main force is headed our way I'm assuming they're not calling cause they can tap our communications and trace them."

Another arc charged into the hangar having seen something threw his binoculars no could see but he had a smile on under his helmet. The Jedi could sense his rejoiced attitude.

"Sir spotted a fleet of alien air vehicles coming our way!" He yelled to them.

Now James had a smile on his face as well. He quickly went outside and watched as the Ospreys swooped over and men using parachutes air dropped all around. As they hit the ground they moved in towards the ship. Phoenix sprinted out with the rest of the squad behind him.

"James I see you made friends." Said Kirk glad to see his squad mate again.

"You know me Mr social." James replied getting laughs from everyone.

"Alright now introduce us will ya and make it quick it's not gonna take the hits very long to figure out a larger force has moved in." Phoenix replied.

"Alright this here is commander Kira with special forces from a faction calling itself the galactic republic," The warrant officer started, "Kira this here is one of commanding officer we call him Phoenix never got his real name with what seems to be few Marsoc guys,few felt a guy's,few CIA para military and my temporary squad."

"To sum it up we're all Americans with a considerable amount of skill." The Raider said seeing as how they probably didn't know much about American spec ops.

"Alright I gotta get to the bridge everyone else get inside everyone including the first division has been given personal lockers in the armory I suggest you go upgrade your gear." Phoenix replied last part pointed at the men of outpost Asimov.

Phoenix sprinted inside and as quickly as possible scaled up ladders sprinted down numerous hall ways and opened numerous doors. Finally he made it to the bridge and got to the computer. Quickly he placed the code in. He was sweating as the the computer said processing.

He was breathing hard and sweating a river not from exhaustion but from stress. If this didn't work then they were screwed. Screwed was underexcretion if anything else. Suddenly Phoenix's face turned to utter horror in shock. He read the words unable to open pods in these conditions on the computer. There was only one expression that could fit this moment.

"Fuck!"

 **I wasn't sure if this would catch on or not cause the idea seemed really obscure to me so there's only one chapter. I go to about three or four before I make the descion to can it or not.**


	2. chapter two

**Happy fourth of july everyone reading I tried to make this chapter with the fourth in mind enjoy.**

The news absolutely crushed everyone. Not one soldier made a single noise as the news was delivered. Their comrades brothers in arms were quite possibly locked in stasis for all eternity and there was nothing that could be done. Many were considering this the first casualties of the conflict. After Phoenix finished delivering the news the American soldiers simply sat silent not sure what to do.

James himself was crushed his entire squad to him was dead and it wasn't from combat or anything with in any ones control. It was just stupid no good bad luck. Now how were they suppose to complete the mission and defeat the separatists. He simply took a seat back against the wall and removed his mask revealing his anguish. Kirk took a seat next to his friend to try and comfort him.

Kira and her arcs were also silent for they weren't sure if they could do anything either and didn't want to get there hopes. For they didn't really understand their technology well enough to aid them and weren't sure of they're technicians would be able to. She wanted to help these men lift their spirits but she although human was completely alien to them.

"Distraction teams been defeated one squad retreated two captured everyone else dead the robots know we're here they're coming." Said a CIA man from his radio delivering more bad news to everyone.

"Cut off from the crew, cut off from Asimov, no sign of reinforcements coming, and an alien army of robots coming to kill us I can say Syria was probably worse I mean there I had one squad at least I have a good portion of a division here." Marine Raider Robert Hanson.

"Would people quit saying that!" Yelled Army Ranger Andrew Garrison, "When have handled anything like this of this magnitude. Stop lying to yourself there is literally no situation on earth that has ever been this bad for any of us. The mission FUBAR and soon we'll be FUBAR."

"What's FUBAR?" Questioned Kira never having heard the phrase.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition." Replied Navy SEAL Anderson Madison.

James was still silent listening to the rangers words. All anyone had really said all day was things had been worse that they could handle this. Yet really he was right it was ridiculous to compare this to anything on earth. But if there's one thing as beret knew and he knew any man win spec ops knew it was to press forward against all odds.

"You're right it's stupid to compare this to anything in the past cause no man from earth has ever done anything like this before. No nation ever conceived it our ancestors would burn us for witchcraft if we went back in time and told them," James said standing, "But I for one am not giving up on this.Yes it's new thing but we can't just throw our arms down and quit when things get hard. We need to persevere and fight back hard give it all we got. Why cause we're goddamn Americans that's why. We seek out things others deem impossible and we prove them wrong or die trying. So I ask you this will you sit here on your asses and die like sheep in the slaughter or will you stand with me and stare death in the eye and face it. If we succeed we pave the way for all of earth we show that anything can be done that there is no limit. If we die then we go down hard we go down like we're the goddamn Spartans at Thermopylae. If you're with me lock and load."

Immediately after he said that everyone heard the sharp click of James locking his gun. Then in unison everyone pulled the hammer back on their guns locking them in position. Every except for the SEAL who stood their holding his rifle. Everyone looked at him.

"My gun was already locked and loaded because I assumed there would be firefight upon landing in fact why didn't any of you lock and load before landing?"

"Cause some of us had to switch out our armaments." A force recon man with the 1st division replied.

"Fair enough."

All eyes were on James who didn't expect this much attention. Even Phoenix's eyes were on him as if there had been a change in rank. The warrant officer was surprised by this and felt a chill down his spine as the mastered warriors that were the tier one operators looked to him for orders.

"Alright warrant officer you have a plan?" Questioned a Phoenix.

James took a second to think knowing they didn't have much time the enemy could be here any second. He began to prioritize what needed to happen think about all the resources at his disposal and all the problems on his door step.

"Kira how long before your people arrive?" Was what he guessed was the first obvious question, "You mentioned they could help."

"I sent communication of your presence minutes after we met they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Alright set up a defensive perimeter we'll hold out as long as possible until either her people arrive or support from one of the other outposts does," Was James's first order, "We're also going to rescue the prisoners."

"How we have no knowledge of where they are?" Questioned Manson.

"Captain Razor can you slice into the enemy's communication like before and scan for anything you could use to pinpoint their location?"

"I'll do my best no promises." the ARC trooper replied getting to work immediately.

"Alright people move out the enemy could be here at any possible second." James said who had very quickly adjusted to the leadership role.

No one waisted another second quickly they rolled out what armor they could from the hangar. Men jumped into the humvees and rolled out to set up a one mile perimeter around the ship. They brought with them landmines,barbed wire, and shovels. Others rolled out the bigger armored vehicles and began to discuss where to place them. Machine gun emplacements were set up wherever possible same with snipers.

James gathered everyone considered a leader as they looked at a written map of the planet this included Kira. He was beginning to organize patrol units to aid in possible fighting and run supplies to the soldiers who would be fighting.

"Now if we some how had a way to fly one of our air crafts out we could get an AC-130 or some bombers and really show those bots what the phrase shock and awe means." James told everyone else.

"We could get some pilots from Asimov over here." Suggested a delta man.

"I can fly." Phoenix said everyone looking at him, "I have experience never flown an AC-130 before."

James was surprised even though he was air force he didn't think they educated their tier one ground units to fly. The next obvious question was when did you learn to fly. However Phoenix had a look that said he would answer that one.

"I was apart of an air force experiment to train men who were deadly on the ground and in the air so they could use us for anything anywhere." Phoenix explained.

"Have to tell me more about it over a beer get ready." James replied.

"I'm experienced with Starfighters if of the controls are similar." Kira replied wanting to be useful.

"Follow me and we'll see if you'll make a good co pilot." Phoenix replied.

While they went off James it seemed had done all the planning he could he now waited by his walkie to receive a message that contact had been made. He was stressed more than ever these men were following his orders. Any one who died would die on his orders he was normally in charge of a squad not near close to a division of men. This operation had so many moving variables he couldn't control he began to believe things would explode into chaos very quickly.

"Sir how's this look!" Yelled a Marsoc man who with the help of a few others raised the American flag a little in front of the ship.

"Just beautiful boys." James replied smiling at the sight.

Meanwhile Navy SEAL petty officer Madison was helping to dig fox wholes not to far from the base to watch the western flank. He also directed a few guys to lay some landmines down that had magnets which would blow the droids away. He made sure all his gear was ready which in addition to his rifle and pistol included a rocket launcher on his back.

Then without further adieu he jumped down into a fox whole with a CIA man. The two looked at each other both men ready to kill. He noticed his new fox whole buddy had an interesting load out that consisted of a STG that looked from world war two and two western style revolvers.

"Interesting load out your packing will those even scratch the enemy?" Madison questioned.

"They're enhanced versions so yes by the way boys call me Musketeer." The man replied.

"How'd you get that name?"

"Most kills in a modern war zone while using a musket."

"Why?"

"My jobs to do things the government can deny these loadouts can't be associated with modern American military standards."

"Fair enough."

The two men sat still in the fox hole simply waiting for something to happen. Right now Madison's worse fear was the enemy was waiting for them to attack. In which case they could be stuck here till morning sitting silently in constant anticipation. Then quietly in the distance they could hear clanking that was growing louder and louder along with a hum. This was no doubt the sound of a machine army the way it was so synchronised it sounded like one machine. The noise grew louder and louder Musketeer grew a grin on his face as he locked and loaded the STG. Madison reached for his rocket launcher thinking they probably brought a tank. However they kept waiting all the men in every fox whole kept on waiting.

Then boom! They heard the sound of numerous land mines exploded the vibrations of the impact could be felt by them. The explosions continued on droid parts flying everywhere. Up above the droid army was in chaos as droids were idiotically charging threw the minefield on their suicidal advance. They would then trigger a mine mind that would pop and explode consuming them and ripping apart the other droids. Tanks even suffered from this to even more devastating effect as the tanks parts would fly threw numerous other droids on the field.

Then as everything started to calm down Madison popped up with the launcher Musketeer with his STG. No moving tanks were in sight but the wrecks were or what remained of the wrecks. Musketeer opened fire as he saw super battle droids approaching the bullets ripping threw one's head. All the men in the fox holes opened fire to try and stop the advance. Madison put the launcher away and got his Scar-h back out and squeezed the trigger. Blaster fire from the super battle droids wrist guns was the response. The droids accuracy combined with the cover the fox hole provided gave the Americans the advantage needed. The droids kept moving forward as more and more were torn apart by bullets. The upper trenchline of Americans was filled with Marsoc machine gunners who'd set up fifty caliber turrets. They squeezed down on their triggers. Numerous grenades were thrown out and fired from launchers the explosions hammered the droid lines. Then a few meters behind all the trench lines and fox holes a few soldiers were operating a howitzer getting coordinates from one of the delta guys on the front lines.

The opened fire their guns sending off a thunderous boom that echoed threw out the land. The rounds flew threw the air and struck the ground where the droids were. Another loud thunderous explosion broke that kicked up dirt and metal every where towards the soldiers fighting in fact. The turret men in the front trench flinched as it cut in much to close for comfort. However as the dust cleared all the could see was blackened ground with craters and scrap metal scattered about.

"Damn." Madison remarked seeing the results, "Artillery is king."

James could hear the explosions from howitzers from his position he didn't need a call to know what that meant. First contact had been made on the western flank however only one thing was on his mind quickly he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Casualties?" He questioned over open frequency.

"Surprisingly none so far," Was the response he received that put his mind at ease.

"Taking heavy fire in the north end!" A frantic voice yelled, "They got vehicles we need support."

With only a hand signal that cleared the AC-130 to take flight. Everyone watched the mighty gunship leave the hanger very quickly with it's new enhanced engines. Phoenix piloted it patched into the com links the reached ten thousand fairly quickly.

"Not so hard is it?" He told Kira his current co pilot.

"Not at all." She replied.

Hanson meanwhile was on the northern flank positioned on the hilltop with a sniper rifle he fired numerous shots taking down numerous droids. Meanwhile men held out in trenches they had dug out firing off assault rifles and machine guns. Several tanks were moving in and all Hanson was able to was disable their chain guns. Then in the air the gunship positioned itself and opened fire everyone watched in awe as the droid tanks were destroyed in huge explosions. The trench men proceeded to mow down the remaining droids.Hanson watched all this from the scope of his sniper rifle. He stood calm as he checked the field for any remaining enemy forces.

The AC-130 circled above keeping watch over the battlefield before deciding to go on patrol on the other flanks. However right as it left few meters away the second wave with super battle droids this time marched in. Hanson took aim and opened fire sending one fifty caliber round right threw one the bullet going threw five in a line blowing them apart leaving their mid section. The trenchline resumed fire as well the bullets tearing threw the advancing droids who tried to return fire but failed to actually hit a target. However there was no sign of any tanks which was good they could handle the droids. Several men with mortars came in as well firing off numerous rounds whistled in the air then blew apart droid lines as they struck the ground with destructive force. Hanson meanwhile kept firing off numerous rounds at the now broken and divided droid lines. The droids were scattered across the field trying to advance all over the place. They were easily gunned down in a matter of minuets.

James was getting word about the skirmishes in both flanks he was glad to hear enemy force repelled in both cases. He still couldn't shake the feeling something bigger was about to hit them hard. He knew it in his gut that outnumbered them ten to one. It was only a matter of time before things really got interesting.

Then things went silent as everyone held position always having at least one eye on the front. James didn't see anything appear on the detector. However in the that time an airplane from Asimov flew over more men parachuted in. One them approached him.

"Alright we brought pilots and men who can operate the heavy armor along with some extra rifle men for ya." The man said.

"Should work out." James said as the AC-130 came in for refueling, "Have them set up and I'll give em orders when the opportunity presents itself."

Once again there seemed to be nothing to do as their enemy seemed to back off. James began to worry it was part of some grand scheme to lure them into a false sense of security. He couldn't let his guard down expecting a large attack every single second. He simply sat in his chair and examined his rifle to pass the time.

"It's quite on the potomac." one soldier said over the radio alluding to the civil war. It was obvious everyone was starting to get quite bored.

"Indeed it is." James heard Manson's voice over the radio.

Phoenix came out of the hanger seeing that they weren't going out for awhile. He had his rifle in one hand taking a seat near James. Who simply just listened into the radio trying to see if something valuable actually acquired.

"This may sound crazy but what if we went on the offensive hit them before they hit us again?" Phoenix questioned also getting quite bored.

"No intel we can't locate any of their bases and we have no idea how many soldiers they've got on the ground."

"You have a point what if we sent some of our recon guys out to you know do there job?"

"What if they never return."

"There's always gonna be that risk but it's what we do we're not out here to play it safe."

James thought about it those words hanging in his mind. Perhaps he was playing it to safe and if they had intel it would be most beneficial.

"Alright get one squad of volunteers to conduct some reconnaissance from one of the directions the droids hit us from." James concluded.

Hours went by after that order went our six force recon marines deployed out carefully to see if they could find anything they'd turn back in an hour or so. Now night began to descend upon them as the waiting continued. The Jedi took a seat with James as well.

"I've told what my factions like what's your world like?" Kira questioned.

"You mean earth not just America?" Questioned James thinking she didn't know the difference.

"So it's not under one government?" Questioned Kira.

"Divided into roughly one hundred and ninety six countries as a whole it's quite diverse with cultures,languages,and religions of all sorts. However as a whole by no means is it peaceful if it was I probably wouldn't be out here with a gun."

"Like our galaxy but on a smaller scale?"

"Yeah best way to put I guess."

"What's your country like?"

James stopped thinking of how he'd best describe America without any sort of bias. It was ridiculous he was having trouble describing his nation.

"It's a democracy like your republic but instead of worlds we have fifty states," James started off, "It's got a diverse population of races,beliefs, and religions. But we haven't had an internal war for a solid one hundred fifty years. Granted countries got a lot of flaws and made mistakes but it's my home and obviously I find it worth fighting for."

Before their conversation could continue James heard his walkie talkie go off. Quickly he grabbed it knowing it was the reconnaissance party.

"Sir," Said a marine in a whisper, "We've located the prisoners being held at village under enemy occupation waiting on orders."

James thought for second he couldn't leave fellow Americans in the hand of the enemy and he had no clue what they were going to do to them. He looked over at Phoenix and Kirk who stood ready to move out.

"Alright hold position I got a plan." James said hearing a sharp yes sir before the communication cut. He looked at Phoenix and Kirk, "Phoenix get the AC130 up and running Kirk roundup some delta boys we're going to rescue our comrades."

Meanwhile on the western flank soldiers find trouble staying awake. Madison watches the AC-130 fly over them. The marines in the front trenchline try thinking of ways to stay awake and pass the time. The republic as they were told it was called would be here by mourning.

"Boys what if we start sing?" Questioned one board marine.

"What would we sing?" Questioned another marine on the verge of falling asleep.

"We're American so we sing patriotic songs."

"Ahhh what the hell." Said the marine in charge realizing there wasn't really anything else to do at this precise moment.

Madison and Musketeer meanwhile had agreed one would sleep at a time and they'd switch off every thirty minutes. However being a SEAL Madison really could go the whole night without sleep. Nevertheless he agreed to this plan. However before either man could actually fall asleep they heard an interesting noise.

"The hell's that?" Questioned Musketeer clutching his outdated looking rifle.

"Sounds like Yankee doodle." Madison replied surprised.

"Why are they sing?" Questioned Musketeer.

"Keep your brain engaged stay awake." Madison observed.

"Huh maybe we should try that." Musketeer suggested.

"Trust me you don't want to hear my sing voice."

Meanwhile the marines were clapping as they sang Yankee doodle in unison to a single beat. However as the heavily out of tune marines sang the turret men saw figures in their night vision goggles moving towards them. Gun fire cracked immediately everyone got to their positions and began opening fire.

Madison nore Musketeer could see what was being shot at. However they could hear gunfire and explosions from grenades going off. They then heard the sound of a scream from a marine. Then as they looked up they saw an explosion come from the trenchline. Then their radio cracked.

"They're in the trench line and it's a different faster model of robot." A panicked marine yelled as gunfire broke over the radio.

In the trench line force recon marines and MARSOC marines were squaring off against commando droids. Many marines had been killed marking the first casualties of the day. The marine in charge saw how many droids had made it in. His men were fighting hard against the enemy and had killed several of them but things were quite hectic in this extreme close quarters battle. To make matters worse this was only a distraction as an attack force moved in above.

Madison saw this and everyone in the other fox holes and trenches opened fire. The droids however kept moving. Madison knew they were about to be overwhelmed. And got on the radio.

"Fall back! Fall back!" He yelled.

Men jumped from their fox night vision goggles active as they need fire to cover the retreat of another. Meanwhile Musketeer got on the communicator while Madison provided him cover fire. However the SEAL could see men still in the front trenchline wounded. Musketeer finished his call and looked at Madison.

"Artillery's gonna blow this joint we need to fall back now." Musketeer said.

"What about the men in the front trenchline?"

"They're dead we gotta go."

Madison never left a man behind so he ignored what Musketeer had just told him. Quickly he squeezed the trigger in his assault rifle as he fired clearing out numerous droids. He then charged forward blaster fire all around him. He jumped into the front trenchline throwing a grenade at some droids. Two delta men saw what he was doing and provided cover fire for him. He poked around dead bodies everywhere then he saw the wounded man lying on the ground.

"Any other survivors?" He questioned looking around.

The wounded man didn't have a lot of time quickly he picked him up fire man style and jumped back out of the trench line. The delta men squeezed the triggers on their assault rifles providing as much cover fire as they could. Musketeer even aided as the man made it he shook his head.

"You're a crazy bastard." He remarked, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"My brother," the wounded man replied, "Trench line he's alive just unconscious checked his pulse myself."

Musketeer didn't even have the chance to say not to do it. Madison for a second time sprinted over to the trenchline this time with solely a handgun. He fired it hitting numerous droids threw the face. He jumped back down into the trench line. There he met two commando droids using his genetic enhancements he shot one in the head dodged a sword strike and shoved his titanium dagger into the other's horse cleaving it in half. He threw the wicked machine to the ground then finished it with a gunshot to the head. He then went around checking pulses and seeing who was still breathing.

The delta men continued to open fire waiting for Madison to jump back out. Musketeer was getting impatient as more battle droids were converging on their position. A super battle droid with a grenade launcher nearly killed them however a tree had stopped the round. The delta men unloaded on the droid they fought hard taking as many battle droids down as possible.

Then charging out of the trenchline one man over his back using one arm to hold him the other firing a handgun furiously fighting off battle droids was one pettie chief navy SEAL Anderson Madison. The man impressed everyone managing to take die numerous battle droids as he finally made it. He put the wounded man next to his brother. His brother now at ease his little brother had made it. Then Madison picked up the rocket launcher be brought and opened fire blowing away entire squadrons of battle droids providing the cover they needed to escape.

The battle droids however quickly reorganised and were about to press forward on the attack then the howitzers opened fire with thunderous power. The explosions destroyed the old defense lines as everyone was now beginning to fall back the howitzer quickly packed up to move out. They would reinforce the defences near the ship with the soldiers back their and prepare for a final defense as of right now they were praying no other flanks fell to the enemy.

In the air the AC-130 flew with James,Kirk,and a bunch of delta guys seated in back. They all had their guns raised and ready to go. Phoenix and Kira were still piloting the ship with a few operators on the guns. Everyone was silent as if the stealth op had already begun. There was to drop near the group of marines link up with them hit the prison complex with the 130 covering them. After every threat was neutralized the gunship would swoop in for a quick landing. They'd haul ass back get in and return to base.

"Alright go!" Phoenix shouted apart of him wanting to jump with them as he opened the cargo bay doors.

No one hesitated as they all filed out the back jumping in perfect succession into the night sky. There was something about falling threw the air that calmed James his mind was cleared. He found it almost meditational giving him time to think. Right now he contemplated what was going on back home on earth he'd left just as tensions were rising once again. That was all he wondered about the world was its conflicts. He had no close relatives back home except his parents who knew he was fine. However he knew a lot of the guys on his squad had their own wives and children back home doing this must've been rough. He made note to ask that question later.

He pulled the chute and made his landing on the ground darkness shielding him. Quickly night vision went active as he cut the shoot and moved out gun ready. Kirk and Delta force were not far behind at all joining the marines on a hill. Two had snipers up as they overlooked the complex.

"Not to many guards they didn't expect rescue." Said one marine, "South entrance isn't protected at all however once we enter the complex problems may acquire no telling how many bots they're packing in there."

"We'll just have to be careful." James said in response, "Let's move out before any of that changes."

The rescue force was quick to move their rifles aimed up at all times as they made their way to the south entrance. Everyone watched around as James pressed the button to the complexes entrance such swooshed open. Delta men sprayed down two droids on guard. Everyone then moved into the complex extremely carefully. They moved down the hallway coming to the end yet another door. As that one swooshed James who was leading opened fire first and quickly moved in as did everyone else. They downed an entire patrol of droids in seconds. They then saw the cells quickly they cracked them open. The prisoners mostly CIA guys walked out knowing this was the rescue force.

The snipers on the hill took aim blowing numerous droids apart watching their metal bodies splatter threw their scopes. They found it a lot easier than doing it to living being though they could do that without hesitation as well. The AC-130 then utilized a machine gun to clear out it's own run way and made landing running over a few droids in the process. The snipers got up and booked it across the field towards the gunship and were first ones in.

James and rest charged out of the prison complex with an alarm blaring the quickly got the rescued men into the craft before filling in themselves. Phoenix knew they had to book and started moving before the door could even finish closing. He accelerated the engine at great speeds and with it's modified engine designed for space travel it didn't take long to get off the ground.

"We're home free!" Said a freed CIA man excitedly.

However before long the rest of the separatist forces were alerted to the attempted escape two vulture droids were on them. They fired rockets Phoenix reacted quickly shooting out the flares blowing up the impending rockets. However a vulture droids laser cannon pounded the ship. Kira felt it and used the force to try and hold the ship together as they were headed to the ground losing a wing. The use of the force and Phoenix's flying landed them on the ground in a rough crash.

Everyone was thrown around a bit in their seats as they felt it. They came to a stop pretty shaken up and still a mile till base. James got up and looked at everyone wondering their next course of action.

"Everyone able to walk?" He questioned.

As he said that laser fire pounded the craft as super battle droids made their assault. Two delta men moved quickly charging outside guns blazing taking down the battle droids with ease. James came out to analyze the situation. His gun was ready he looked around then gave a hand signal for everyone to move. Phoenix grabbed an MP5 smg he'd kept next to him. Kira had her hand on her lightsaber as the two exited. Everyone then ran threw the open grassland in the middle of the night. They could tell they were getting closer to home as the sounds of fighting started to echo and grow louder.However they could hear the sounds of marching behind them. They knew it was battle droids moving in on their position. Kirk cursed over and over again.

"Hit the ground!" Was the only thing James could think to order.

Blaster fire flew over their heads and Kira ignited her lightsaber using it to deflect numerous bolts headed towards the group. Phoenix used her as cover opening fire as did several delta guys which lead to everyone opening fire. However the droids had come in great numbers and were closing in despite taking heavy casualties. Then more gunfire and rockets flew in as American reinforcements charged into help. Leading them Army ranger Andrew Garrison who'd brought hummers and RPGs. Quickly the armored humvees went in front if the group covering their retreat. Slowly Garrison's group fell back as well.

The southern defense lines saw them coming and a few tanks out ready to go. The group retreated past them and as the droids came in not long after the tanks opened fire. Their rounds blew the droids to pieces scattering them everywhere. Infantry around that area opened fire as well as a massive amount of droids was assaulting their position.

However Navy seal Anderson Madison was engaged in a massive firefight at the shi0 as his men were doing their best to stand their ground. Droid forces pouring in from the west explosions and gunfire were breaking everywhere. Madison using a tank for cover as he opened fire upon the droids. The tank fired numerous rounds. However a rocket struck the tank. Madison moved away from it as it became a target he dove as it exploded from several other hits. His men still fought back hard against the droid enemy but cover was coming hard to find. The hangar had been converted into the infirmary.

James and his men were seen running threw the mass gunfire and explosions as the prisoners made it to the cover of the hangar. In the air the pilots flew warthogs strafe running the enemies not to close explosions breaking out. The battle began to change quickly as several other flanks had fallen men retreating from all around as the battle broke all around the ship. Gun fire everywhere smoke from explosions filling the air. Men were fighting and dieing but for every man lost it was made sure the droids ensued heavier casualties. The ARC troopers did what they could as well fighting alongside the American soldiers in the battle. The constant fighting went on for hours upon hours.

James himself took a hit to the shoulder blade and dropped to the ground as droid forces pressed them harder. He began to waver in his hope as more men dropped dead and more droids were joining the fight. Then as the sun rise waving threw all the smoke and all the fire from the battle was the flag not a single round had managed to hit it. Those colors of red white and blue flew proudly threw the sky refusing to go down. James then got back up regardless of his shoulder grabbed his rifle and opened fire moving near Madison who used a downed humvee as cover. He gave a loud battle cry and squeezed the trigger on his rifle killing as many droids as he could. Garrison returned with a rocket launcher firing it off. Manson switched to an assault rifle as well and joined the group. Phoenix came last joining the squad he threw out a grenade then fired off a SAW. The squad fought hard together doing their best to stop the droids from progressing any further. Then kira had captain Razor and a lieutenant follow her in as she deflected numerous bolts and charged in shielding the arcs as they pressed against the droids. Numerous mortars went off as the Americans made their final stand.

Then before the droids could press any further Y wings came screeching threw the air dropping payloads of explosives on droid lines blowing them apart. The Americans ducked in response feeling the power of the republic navy. Finally LAAT gunships flew down landing around the Americans to shield them. Their side doors opened towards the Americans as several battalions of clone troopers charged out to aid the soldiers. Then venators in the sky sent more LAATs into battle that dropped off legions of troopers and vehicles to supply aid.

James got out from cover watched as the LAATs flew away and republic troops moved in all around him engaging droid forces. He had been fighting hard all day all night without rest ignoring his wounds which he had several and fatigue which was increasingly bad. Phoenix looked at him with a grin as they had done it the Americans had prevailed in the face of certain destruction. James grinned as well everyone laughing a little. Then he began to collapse.

"Soldier!" Was the last thing he heard yelled before it all faded to black.

Then seemingly hours later he awoke on a hospital bed in a republic venator unsure how long he'd been out or what had happened. They had him hooked up to an IV hooked up to some high tech machine with a medical droid present. He saw Kirk sitting in the room reading something.

"Kirk." He said very slowly.

"He's up!" Kirk yelled excitedly.

Everyone filed in the room quickly to check up on their squad mate. James firmed formed a smile on his face concluding they had won. He had so many questions and thought which to ask first.

"What happened?" He thought was a good one to start with.

"The republic landed their forces in saved our asses then you gave in to fatigue and fainted," Phoenix summarised.

"How about the rest of the taskforce were they able to fix the problem?" Was the next obvious question to ask as it's why they had gone threw so much.

A republic officer entered the room to enter that question everyone had eyes in the man judging by his suit and badges ranked high. It was obvious he had knew the answer to that question and many others as well.

"My names Admiral Yularen and I can say we have indeed fixed the problem on your ship," The man said James relieved, "It seems someone implanted a virus onto your systems in order to prevent you from leaving. However your virus security fought back hard and managed to save six of you it seems. Nevertheless our technicians were able to remove it and the rest of your force will be out shortly."

"Thank the Lord," James remarked just overjoyed, "I'll miss you all but I can't wait to reunite with my squad."

"We'll still see each other in the mess." Madison guaranteed, "Also when we're all between missions as well."

"I'd love to stay but there's a tier one briefing going in that involves our new allies." Phoenix said as he had to leave.

Minutes later Phoenix appeared on bridge and in ceremonial uniform instead of combat gear stood Spector the SEAL team six commander. He was there along with numerous other tier one asset guys he even saw two people code named scholars being scientists skilled in killing as well. One air force like himself the other army. Now they were tier one there were plenty of non tier one scholars as well. Also in the bridge although they didn't know them were generals Skywalker and Kenobi.

"I have to say the way you guys handled the droids down their earns you a lot of points in my book even if your weapons are crude." Skywalker said as Phoenix entered the room.

"We've also been going over how your nation's special operations works most impressive." Kenobi said as another complement, "Getting on with the briefing now."

"Right," Spector replied, "Gentlemen we are at war a war way bigger than our own capabilities our goal will to be to help our new allies in special operations and basic operations given our long history of war. This is over then leading battles ourselves because that would be ineffective. As of know we are American freelance soldiers working for the republic until command back home says otherwise.We're going to help them win this war."

"Fighting for an alien army against another alien army man this is gonna make one hell of war movie back home." Phoenix concluded picturing himself being played by Mark Walburg or maybe Matt Damon.

All in all although hundreds had just given there lives in a battle it was long from over. However this would be the marker of the day when everything could've failed their operation would have ended. But it didn't the soldiers stuck their boots in got their hands dirty and shed blood giving it their absolute all granting the operation to continue. For those lost it would be made sure their losses weren't felt in vain.


End file.
